


The Gift

by MamaRei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Naruto, M/M, Shadow Hokage Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRei/pseuds/MamaRei
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a small moment in the Hokage’s Office once the raven haired man returns from a mission.





	The Gift

Naruto was worried. He paced back and forth in the Hokage Tower, a hand rubbing at his hairy chin in thought.

Where was Sasuke, and when was the last time he had received a message from him? The Seventh Hokage stopped his movements to look towards his desk. Papers and scrolls were strewn atop the entirety of his desk but his eyes were scanning the mess of information for one in particular. He practically dove towards his desk, his cloak flapping noisily behind him.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon! Where is it?!” He muttered under his breath. “‘Shinobi rankings, no. Anbu reports, no. Mission reports, no no no!”

Naruto threw his body into the chair behind him, huffing in frustration and leaning back as far as it could go. A calloused hand ran its way through his disheveled hair as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Think Naruto. When was the last time you heard from Sasuke?” 

“Three months.”

Ocean blue eyes shot open and stared directly into the infinite night sky that was encased in his loves left eye.

Sasuke Uchiha stood bent over the chair that Naruto leaned back in, face as devoid of emotion as ever. With a gasp, Naruto sprung up from his chair and faced the other man. His excitement at seeing him was rapidly replaced with concern and irritation more than anything.

“You damn Uchiha!” Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke angrily. “Why couldn't you have sent your hawk to let me know you were okay?!”

Sighing, Sasuke pushed aside the chair that separated him from the only one that could see through his facade and took a tentative step forward. Naruto’s finger came in direct contact with Sasuke’s mouth and be placed a gentle kiss to the tip, which caused Naruto to recoil in shock.

“Bastard, what was that for?!” He said with a blush staining his tanned cheeks.

“Happy anniversary to you as well Usuratonkachi.”

“Wh-what?”

Sasuke removed his hand from under his black cloak, revealing a neatly wrapped box in bright orange wrapping paper.

“You have ears don’t you?”

Annoyed, Naruto swiped the box from Sasuke’s hand. He stuck his tongue out at the other to which he only smirked in response. Gingerly removing the wrapper paper, Naruto’s breath caught in his throat as he removed the gift inside. He looked to Sasuke who had the gentlest of smiles gracing his usually stern face.

“I found one in the Land of Waves.” He said as he stepped closer to the shocked blonde. “It was hard to track it down. They don’t make those anymore.”

“You mean to tell me it took you three months to find this?”

“Six if you count the three months before this.”

Naruto’s mouth dropped open.

“You’ve been looking for six months?! Why?!”

Sasuke gently used his index and thumb to grip Naruto’s bearded chin. He tilted his head up and stared directly into his bright blue orbs.

“Because, I love you.”

Sasuke’s eyes darted back and forth between the blondes lips and eyes. It was then that he fully realized the hair that lightly dusted Naruto’s chin and lips. He ran his hand over the hairs which caused Naruto to shake his head free of the others hold.

“Knock it off Sasuke.” He said with a pout. “I keep forgetting to shave…”

“Keep it like this.”

“Huh?”

“Have you gone deaf?” Sasuke wrapped his lone hand around Naruto’s waist and pulled him in for a slow and loving kiss, the gift in Naruto’s hand fell to the ground as he took a fist full of Sasuke’s hair into his hands. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither of the two willing to give up the fight, until they parted for air.

Panting, Sasuke leaned down to plant a ghost of a kiss to Naruto’s nose. He leaned his forehead against the others, eyes closed but his body exuded pure content.

“I like it. Keep it.”

“You do?”

“I wouldn’t tell you I liked it if I didn’t, would I?”

Naruto rolled his eyes at the sarcasm he heard in Sasuke’s voice. The Hokage gently kissed him to get his attention. A single black orb popped open and stared directly into Naruto’s own blue eyes.

“I’m sorry I forgot our anniversary.” He frowned at the thought. “I just got so caught up with the village and worrying about you that I just…”

It was Sasuke’s turn to silence Naruto with a kiss. Their lips moved tenderly against each other, savoring every second of their kiss. Sasuke gently nibbled at Naruto’s bottom lip before they pulled apart once more but left their lips touching.

“Don’t worry about me Naruto, please.” Sasuke squeezed the Seventh’s hip to comfort him when he saw Naruto pout. “I can take care of myself.” 

“I know that!” Naruto stuck his tongue out again and jumped when Sasuke caught it between his teeth. He glared when the man grinned at his obvious discomfort.

“Lemme bo Babsuke.”

“No.”

“Babsuke, lemme bo!”

“Say you love me.”

How Sasuke was talking perfectly baffled Naruto. But he sighed and relented.

“I bove you Babsuke.”

Releasing his tongue, Sasuke placed his forehead on Naruto’s shoulder and pulled him closer so their chests rested against each other, both of them breathing in the scent of the other. The two stayed like that until Sasuke made a comment about Naruto’s messy office which caused him to break free from his hold. Naruto proceeded to tell Sasuke how it was his fault that his office was so messy and if he had sent word earlier it wouldn’t be this way. A quick smack to the blondes butt was enough to shut him up, whispers of all the dirty things Sasuke wished to do to Naruto after being gone for so long caused the blonde to quiver at the words. The two chased each other out of the office, eager to make due on Sasuke’s promise.

Among the papers that lay abandoned on the ground was a small Gama-chan wallet. Sasuke had spent six months trying to find it, just for his blonde haired idiot.


End file.
